All for You
by Smart Angel
Summary: Fic a pedido de Suprema Onmyouji no Kami Sama. Enquanto na escola Yoh ouve umas coisas que o faz pensar sobre sua noiva. Terminada!
1. Capitulo 1

**All For You**

_**Fic a pedido de Suprema Onmyouji no Kami-Sama**_

**Capitulo 01: Anna**

Era um dia normal na academia particular Shinra. Os estudantes estavam seguindo sua rotina normal de sempre: chegar na escola, trocar os sapatos, ir para a sala de aula e discutir sobre o o que fazer para festivais ou como gastar o dinheiro que receberam no último festival, estudar, almoçar, estudar, trocar os sapatos e ir para casa. Como sempre as garotas usavam seus uniformes de marinheiro de blusa branca, saia um pouco a cima do joelho verde, blusa branca, gravata de laço vermelho no colar da blusa, meias brancas, sapatos de dentro pretos e um casaco preto com o simbolo da escola na parte superior do lado direito.

O uniforme dos garotos era mais simplês do que das garotas, porém ainda tinham o casaco preto e as cores eram as mesmas. Calça verde com blusa branca e uma gravata vermelha, meias brancas e sapatos pretos. Nem garotos e nem garotas podiam usar acessórios ou sapatos que não são da escola. Essa era a regra.

Na sala 1-C os alunos estavam conversando, enquanto esperavam a primeira aula começar. Geralmente nesse horario discutiam sobre diferentes assuntos para a turma inteira, mas nesse dia não tinham muita coisa para falar a respeito, por isso tinham esse tempo extra. Algumas garotas conversavam entre si, algumas ficavam olhando paraoutras garotas e falando mal delas, outras estavam conversando com outros garotos e rindo a qualquer coisa que eles falavam. Tinha um grupo de garotos que ficava deboxando do professor de matemática, enquanto outros ficavam conversando sobre de como eram valentes.

Mas tinham três estudantes que não faziam essas coisas de adolescentes normais. Talvez porque não fossem normais. Um garoto de 80 centimetros de altura e cabelos loiros escuros, um QI imenso e que via espíritos. No momento ele estava lendo suas anotações com desespero, pois hoje iriam receber uma nota de volta, e queria ter certeza que tinha feito tudo perfeito. A segunda estudante era uma garota loira, mais bonita que o normal, olhos pretos indiferentes, inteligente e um tanto anti-social, além de ser uma das maiores itakos que já existiu. Ela lia um livro com calmamente, sem prestar atenção nas pessoas a sua volta. E o terceiro dos três estudantes era um garoto também muito bonito, de cabelos castanhos, olhos castanhos, ele era conhecido por apenas ficar olhando para a janela sem focar em nada, ou dormir no meio das aulas. Também era conhecido por ficar o tempo todo do lado do garoto de QI imenso e da garota que só tirava notas boas, o que era estranho, considerando que ele tirava as piores notas da série inteira. Além de tudo ainda era um xamã poderoso.

Porém hoje, por algun motivo, o garoto agia de forma um pouco diferente. Diferente comparado com o seu jeito normal de agir. Ele olhava para a garota loira, sem piscar. Mas não era o fato de que estava olhando para a itako que era diferente, na verdade, ele fazia isso quase toda a hora. O que era diferente era a maneira que ele a olhava. Geralmente Yoh olhava para sua noiva de uma maneira gentil, de uma maneira sonhadora, distraido, com um sorriso abobado no rosto. Era como se nem tivesse notado que a observava. Mas agora ele a olhava com atenção, meio preocupado, e de vez em quando soltava uns suspiros, balançava a cabeça e voltava a olhá-la.

Era como se estivesse pensando em algo sério eeem relação a garota.

Asakura Yoh estava observando sua noiva, Kyouyama Anna, com atenção. Quando a conheceu ele não sabia o que estava sentindo. Era confuso. Matamune dizia que era amor. Na época aquilo fazia com que ele ficasse morrendo de vergonha. Ele tinha 10 anos! Como podia estar apaixonado? Mas a verdade era que ele estava. Agora ele sabia e não tinha vergonha de admitir como antes.

Na verdade Manta tinha perguntado sobre aquilo recentemente. Ele perguntou sobre a relação dos dois. Perguntou se Yoh a amava. A resposta de Yoh foi um sorriso e um simples sim. Manta ficou surpreso que o garoto podia revelar aquilo com tanta naturalidade. Ele esperava que Yoh respondesse não ou negasse. Mas a verdade é que Yoh a ama e não tem vergonha de admitir. Ele pode dar a impressão de que a odeia, já que está sempre reclamando das coisas que ela faz, mas a verdade era que ele estava sempre procurando por desculpas para falar sobre ela. Mesmo se fosse só para reclamar. Se ele pudesse ficar falando sobre ela, ele estava feliz.

Aquela pergunta fez com que Yoh ficasse se perguntando a mesma coisa. Não se ele amava ou não a Anna, mas sobre a relação dos dois. Na verdade, desde que Manta fez aquela pergunta esse assunto ficou preso na cabeça do jovem. Ele ama a Anna. Yoh não tem duvida disso. Mas e ela? Será que ela o ama? Yoh se lembra da Anna falando algo assim quando eles se conheceram, mas aquilo foi anos atrás. E se ela tivesse mudado de idéia? Eles passaram anos sem se ver, era tempo o bastante. Fora o Shaman Fight. Ela conheceu varios outros xamãs lá, e se ela tivesse se apaixonado por um deles?

Yoh passou a noite anterior pensando a respeito. Ele ama a Anna. Mas e se ela não o amasse? E se ela tivesse se apaixonado por outro? O que ele faria? Ele a ama, e seu sonho é ter uma vida tranquila ao lado de Anna e viver feliz para sempre com ela e sua futura família. Ele queria vê-la feliz. Então se ela quisesse ir com um outro homem, ele teria que deixá-la ir. Anna, mais do que ninguém, merece ser feliz. E se ela não pudesse ser feliz ao lado dele, ele teria que aceitar a realidade e tentar viver sem ela.

Viver sem ela. Apenas pensar sobre isso faz com que ele sinta uma dor enorme no coração. Se ela quiser, ela pode ir. Iria doer, ele sabia. Seria difícil de superar considerando que ele viveu sua vida apenas se imaginando casado com aquela itako de cabelos dourados. Mas se fosse para o bem dela, ela poderia ir. Será que ela sabia disso?

Eles se conheceram e começaram o noivado por causa da família Asakura. Mas ele continuou com o noivado porque ele a amava. Não era uma obrigação. Yoh ama Anna. Ele participa do Shaman Fight, treina o treino do inferno, cozinha, limpa, entre outras coisas só porque ele sabe que isso a deixará feliz. Certo, ele era preguiçoso e podia reclamar bastante, mas ainda sim ele fazia para ela. Será que ela sabia disso? Yoh não podia deixar de se perguntar se para ela o noivado era uma obrigadação ou se era algo que ela realmente queria.

A última coisa que ele queria era que Anna estivesse com ele por obrigação ou porque ela acha que precisa fazer aquilo pelo que aconteceu em Osorezan. Yoh ainda se lembrava de ter visto um 

filme com Tamao alguns anos atrás, em que a princesa era apaixonada por um homem, mas ela estava noiva de um principe que ela conhece desde pequena. Ela estava apaixonada por esse homem, mas nunca podia ficar com ele por causa do noivo. O noivo era um homem legal e fazia de tudo para conseguir o coração dela. Mas ela não o amava, e porque ela estava sendo obrigada a se casar com ele, ela chegou a odiá-lo. Essa era a última coisa que Yoh gostaria que acontecesse entre ele e Anna. Ele não queria que ela se sentisse presa a ele e começasse a odiá-lo. Se Anna o odiasse, Yoh não saberia o que fazer!

Ele ficou pensando nisso a noite inteira. Na verdade, todas as noites desde que Manta fez aquela pergunta Yoh pensa a respeito. Cada noite ele descobre que a ama ainda mais. Mas ele começa o dia muito confuso. Ele sempre acaba esses pensamentos com uma simples pergunta: O que a Anna sente? Era algo que Yoh se perguntava o tempo todo, mas ele não tinha coragem de perguntar.

-ASAKURA YOH! PRESTE MAIS ATENÇÃO! – gritou o professor, jogando um giz no jovem. Yoh balançou a cabeça se dando conta que o dia já estava quase acabando. Ele passou grande parte do tempo perdido na beleza de sua noiva.

-G-gomen... – respondeu um pouco envergonhado. Ele notou que no momento que o professor jogou o giz nele Anna tinha virado para encará-lo.

O dia passou normalmente. Professores gritando com Yoh por não prestar atenção e o resto da classe rindo do garoto. Quando o dia finalmente acabou Anna se levantou e foi chamar o Yoh para voltarem para a pousada. Como sempre Manta ficaria na escola para suas aulas extras, fazendo com que os dois jovens xamãs voltassem sozinhos para casa.

Por algum motivo na escola deles os alunos do primeiro ano ocupavam o terceiro andar da escola, os alunos do segundo ano ocupavam o segundo andar e os alunos do terceiro ano ocupavam o primeiro andar. Manta tinha dito uma vez que o maior motivo para isso era porque eles queriam que os alunos novos tivessem a chance de conhecer melhor a escola por causa do andar em que suas aluas ficam. A maioria das salas de aulas extras como computação, artes, música, drama e outras se encontrava no primeiro andar, o resto se encontrava no segundo e no terceiro. A diretoria se encontrava no segundo andar, no centro da escola.

Quando o casal chegou no segundo andar, um aluno do segundo ano veio correndo pelo corredor. Ele vnha em uma velocidade grande e se continuasse daquela maneira maneira iria colidir com Anna. Anna deu um passo para trás para poder desviar do garoto correndo, mas seu braço que segurava sua melta com seu material escolar não foi para trás a tempo, fazendo com que Anna soltesse a maleta no chão e todo o material escolar caisse pelo chão.

Anna e Yoh imediatamente se abaixaram para poder coletar o material caido. O tal aluno do segundo ano nem parou para ajudar ou se desculpar, fazendo com que Anna ficasse resmungando enquanto guardava tudo. Yoh não podia deixar de sorrir aquilo. Anna era incrivelmente fofa quando reclamando. Algo que ele notou anos atrás era que não importava o quanto irritada Anna estivesse, ela sempre falava com um tom de voz muito doce. Mesmo que 

fosse algum tipo de ameaça ou algo do tipo. Ela quase nunca gritava ou alterava o tom de voz. Era tudo num tom doce. O que a tornava ainda mais assustadora.

-Droga. – disse Anna, conseguindo a atenção do xamã – Esqueci meu caderno de japonês na sala...

-Eu posso ir pegar Anna. – disse Yoh sorrindo, e antes que Anna pudesse responder Yoh já tinha se levantando e estava no meio das escadas – Me encontre no portão da escola.

Enquanto Yoh corria para sua sala ele não podia deixar de pensar em Anna. Ela é a garota mais linda que ele já viu, e com certeza muitos garotos da escola inteira tem essa mesma opinião. Ela era linda, mas ao mesmo tempo ela tinha tantas coisas contra ela. Ela era mandona, maltratava todos, escondia tudo o que sentia e nunca deixava alguém se preocupar com ela. Então o que ele via nela que o fazia ficar com um sorriso bobo só por causa do aroma doce de seu perfume de morando com champagne?

Entrou na sala e se direcionou a mesa de Anna. Não foi difícil achar o caderno da itako. Estava caido no chão, embaixo da cadeira. Yoh sorriu e se abaixou para poder pegar o caderno de sua noiva. Um simples caderno preto. Essa era a regra da escola. Todos os cadernos usados pelos alunos tinham que ser pretos. Na verdade essa era uma das únicas regras que Yoh seguia.

-Você acredita naquele Asakura? – enquanto se direcionava a porta Yoh ouviu uma voz maculina dizendo. Ele parou no momento em que ouviu o seu nome. – Sonhando acordado na sala?

-Já não basta o uniforme! – o outro garoto respondeu. – Quero dizer, os professores se cansaram de chamar atenção dele! E ele nem liga!

Yoh olhou para si mesmo. Era verdade. Ele não seguia o uniforme da escola. Ele usava suas sandalhas de madeira na escola, usava os head-fones e o colar do Matamune. Ele na verdade teria que usar tenis e meias que eram dados pela escola. Yoh nunca tirou os dele da caixa. Ele também não era permetido usar qualquer tipo de acessorios. Até Anna tirava seus terços para ir para escola. Não por medo, mas porque ela, diferente do Yoh, se incomoda bastante com professores reclamando toda hora sobre coisas pequenas e insignificantes como essa.

Yoh também usava sua blusa aberta a maior parte do tempo aberta. As calças ele dobrava a ponta. Os professores costumavam a chamar a atenção de Yoh todo dia pelos primeiros meses da escola, mas depois de muito tempo e as reclamações só entrando por um ouvido e saindo pelo outro, eles se cansaram e desistiram.

-As notas dele também não são boas. E ele também não liga para isso! Além das notas da educação fisica todas as outras notas são um grande e gordo 0. – disse o primeiro garoto.

Educação Fisica Yoh só conseguia ser o melhor da escola graças aos treinamentos infernais da Anna. Quem diria que aquelas férias no inferno iriam servir para algo na escola?

Yoh só tirava nota ruim porque ele tinha preguiça de estudar. A verdade era que por um tempo suas notas eram regulares. Entre 50 e 70, de vez em quando um 80, e talvez uma vez por ano um 100. Mas depois ele passou uns anos sem ir para a escola, devido ao treinamento de xamã. Ele estudava em casa, e seu professor era o seu avô. Quando ele voltou para a escola depois de uns dois anos foi bem difícil voltar ao ritimo da escola, então ele parou de se esforçar. As crianças e os professores não gostavam dele, e ele realmente não se importava tanto com as notas. Sua família também não ligavam quase nada para notas o quanto ele pensava. Ou pelo menos tinham mudado bastante por causa do Shaman Fight. Eles só queriam que Yoh fosse um xamã forte para o Shaman Fight, na época Yoh não sabia que era por causa do Hao.

Ele também escreveu para Anna contando suas notas, e ela também não ligava muito. Anna nunca tinha ido para uma escola normal, então ela nem se importava com as notas de Yoh. Ela só queria que ele cumprisse sua promessa.

Depois de um ano de volta na escola Yoh se mudou para Tokio. Ele conheceu Manta e se tornaram amigos. Manta tentava no inicio fazer Yoh se importar mais com os estudos ao invés de incorporar espíritos. E por um tempo essa tecnica funcionou direitinho, ele conseguia notas boas e treinava para o Shaman Fight. Mas depois Yoh descobriu que no Shaman Fight eles usavam Over Souls, então parou de incorporar. Quando terminou a nona série ele, Manta e Anna foram para a escola superior, que era a de agora. E Yoh continua sem ligar para notas, Manta desistiu de convence-lo a estudar e Anna nunca se importou.

Ou seja, notas nunca foram algo com o que Yoh se preocupou.

-Verdade... Eu não sei o que Kyouyama-san vê nele. – disse o segundo garoto, chamando a atenção de Yoh.

-Eu também não. Ela é a garota mais linda de toda a escola, e todos concordam! Até alunos do terceiro ano estão atrás dela! Mas ela decidi rejeitar todos nós dizendo que ela "já está com alguém". – o primeiro garoto fez aspas no ar, usando dois dedos de cada mão.

-Ela nem precisa dizer quem é. Ela e Asakura ficam juntos praticamente todo tempo! – disse o primeiro garoto indginado. – Ele não merece uma garota tão perfeita quando a Kyouyama-san! Ela merece um garoto muito melhor. Um homem muito melhor! Não um perdedor que não faz nada da vida!

-Mas eu tenho certeza que ela vai se dar conta disso daqui a pouco e deixá-lo. Acredite em mim. – e com isso a conversa sobre Yoh e Anna terminou e eles começaram a falar sobre o time de futebol e se retiraram do corredor, deixando Yoh perdido em seus pensamentos.

Anna estava esperando por Yoh na entrada da escola. Ela observava varios alunos passando pelo portão, rindo. Ela iria gritar com Yoh quando ele chegasse, estava demorando muito.

Um sorriso apareceu nos seus labios quando viu o garoto chegando. Mas logo depois se lembrou de faze-lo sumir e se aproximar do garoto, pronta para lhe dar uma bronca e quem sabe um tapa.

-Asakura Yoh, o que... – mas parou no meio assim que viu a expressão no rosto de seu noivo. Ele parecia desanimado, chateado, triste. Ele não estava sorrindo. – Yoh, aconteceu alguma coisa?

-O que? – perguntou, tinha acabado de notar sua presença ali – Ah, estou ótimo Anna. – abriu um sorriso, não muito convincente – Tudo ótimo!

-... – Anna ficou quieta. Ela sabia que tinha algo errado, mas por algum motivo não disse nada. Talvez tivesse esperança que fosse apenas sono ou algo assim. Anna tinha notado que Yoh não estava dormindo a noite. Por algum motivo ele estava passando a noite acordado. Ela ainda não sabia porque, mas iria descobrir algum dia.

Quando chegaram em casa voltaram as suas rotinas. Anna fez seu dever de casa, enquanto Yoh treinava. Depois Anna começou a assistir TV, e Yoh continuou treinando. Quando ele terminou de treinar tomou um banho, depois foi fazer o jantar. Os dois jantaram e Yoh lavou os pratos e Anna foi tomar banho.

Quando terminaram tudo isso já era tarde. Anna foi assistir TV e Yoh tentou fazer seu dever de casa. Na verdade, tudo que o xamã estava fazendo era balançar o lapis para cima e para baixo, enquanto olhava para Anna e refletia sobre o que tinha ouvido.

Eles estavam certos. Anna era perfeita, e ela merece um homem bem melhor que ele. Yoh sabe disso. Mas Yoh já fazia muita coisa para ela, não? Ele só faz os trabalhos de casa, treina e participa no Shaman Fight porque ele sabe que essas coisas a fazem feliz. Ele sabe que ela gosta de ver Yoh se tornando mais forte, que ela gosta da casa limpa, mesmo que não goste de limpar ela mesma, e que ela quer se tornar a Shaman Queen. Ele sabe que essas coisas a deixam feliz e por isso ele a obedece. Claro, ele reclama, e não se esforça tanto no treino, mas ainda conta, não?

Não. Anna merece alguém melhor. Aqueles garotos estavam certos. Ela merece alguém que seja forte, que consiga aturar todos os treinamentos infernais dela, que limpe a casa e seja um bom cozinheiro, e que além de tudo isso também é um ótimo aluno. Anna merece o melhor dos melhores. E Yoh estava bem longe disso. Logo ela iria se dar conta de que ela merece alguém melhor, depois vai conhecer esse alguém melhor, se apaixonar e deixá-lo.

Yoh sabia que se Anna quisesse ir ele teria que deixá-la ir. Mas se ele tem uma chance de se tornar alguém que ela merece e ame, por que ele não se tornaria esse alguém? e pode se tornar uma pessoa melhor para Anna, alguém que a merece, e assim as chances de que Anna o deixe serão menores. E mesmo se Anna o deixar ele vai saber que é porque não tinha mesmo uma chance com ela, e não porque ele não tentou.

Então está decidido. Yoh iria melhorar.

Final do Capitulo 1

Para aqueles se perguntando porque uma fic com mais de um capitulo enquanto a Sakura ainda está sendo publicada, o motivo é simples: Suprema Onmyouji no Kami-sama (ou Isah) me pediu 

para fazer uma fic para ela. Eu pensei em fazer uma oneshort, mas enquanto estava escrevendo vi que estava ficando muito cumprida, então transformei 1 capitulo em 3. Assim eu poderia publicar esse, me preocupar menos que está demorando tanto e escrever a Sakura. Assime ue também recebo mais reviews. XD


	2. Capitulo 2

**All For You**

_**Fic a pedido de Suprema Onmyouji no Kami-Sama**_

**Capitulo 02: Mudanças**

Tomando mais um gole do chocolate quente Anna olhou para o relogio, abrindo um pequeno sorriso. Ela poderia deixá-lo dormir por mais 10 minutos. Era sempre assim. Anna acordava cedo e se arrumava, tomava algo e esperava até um certo horario para poder acordar Yoh. O suficiente para deixá-lo ter uma boa noite de sono depois de um longo dia de escola e treino, mas o suficiente para ele não dormir demais e eles se atrasarem. Claro, ela sempre o acordava dizendo que ele estava atrasado, gritando com ele dizendo que dessa maneira ele não poderá tomar café e outras coisas. Mas isso não era verdade. Anna jamais deixaria Yoh dormir demais.

Não que importasse muito. Anna sabia que ela e Yoh eram dois dos alunos mais inteligentes da sala. Por mais que as notas de Yoh fossem horriveis ele ainda era um garoto muito inteligente. Na verdade, se ele tentasse, poderia talvez passar do Manta. O problema era que ele era muito preguiçoso, e já que a Anna não ligava tanto assim para a escola ela não sentia necessidade de brigar com ele por tais coisas.

Talvez ela subisse um pouco mais cedo hoje. As vezes, e Anna fica com vergonha de admitir, ela subia mais cedo só para ficar o observando. As vezes ela passava as mãos pelos cabelos dele, as vezes no rosto, passando o polegar nos labios do garoto, imaginando o dia em que ela iria acordar de manhã e não teria que ir até o quarto dele para vê-lo dormir, mas sim acordar nos braços dele e depois se aproximar ainda mais dele, sentindo o seu cheiro.

Anna corou com seus prorpios pensamentos. Acontecia mais vezes do que ela gostaria. Anna sabia que seria só uma questão de tempo antes que ela e Yoh se declarassem e pudessem se casar. Kino e Yohmei disseram que Yoh e Anna que iriam decidir a data de seu casamento. E Anna sabia que Yoh não iria se sentir confortavel.

Sim, ela sabia sobre os sentimentos de Yoh. Ela também sabia que Yoh ainda não tinha coragem de revelar os seus sentimentos. E também sabia que Yoh não tinha idéia do que Anna sentia por ele, mesmo ela tendo confessado.. Quantas vezes? 2? 3?

Não importava. Yoh ainda se sentia inseguro. Ele podia ser um garoto relaxado e tudo mais, mas ele ainda tinha pouca auto-estima. Ele também não tinha coragem quando o assunto era amor. Ele tem medo de rejeição. Um medo que Anna nunca entendeu. Pois é, ela nunca sentiu o medo de ser rejeitada por Yoh. Desde pequenos Anna sabia que Yoh a amava. E mesmo que não amasse Anna estava determinada a conquistar o coração dele. Ela nunca considerou rejeição uma possibilidade.

Claro, Anna podia confessar seu amor de novo para Yoh, mas ela não queria fazer isso. Não dessa vez. Ela queria que Yoh conseguisse a coragem para revelar os seus sentimentos. Ela queria que ele fosse o primeiro a dizer aquelas três palavras dessa vez. Só então Anna iria dizer que também o amava. Esse era o plano. Esse tem sido o plano pelos últimos 7 meses. E esse continuará a ser o plano.

Mas quanto tempo uma garota pode esperar? Anna bufou e olhou para dentro de sua xicará. Ela queria que Yoh conseguisse a coragem e que ele tomasse a iniciativa mas... Mas estava demorando muito!

Claro, ela queria que ele conseguisse a coragem para confessar, mas isso não significava que talvez ela pudesse dar uma ajudinha. Talvez Yoh acabe achando um daqueles poemas que Anna escreve sobre os dois. Um que ela _acidentalmente_ deixou cair na frente do quarto dele. Ou talvez enquanto os dois estivessem assistindo TV Anna acabasse dormindo e _sem querer_ revela-se seus sentimentos. Ou ela poderia estar falando com Kino, e Yoh poderia estar por perto e...

-Ohayo Gozaimasu Anna. – uma voz tirou Anna de seus pensamentos. Ela reconheceu a voz no mesmo instante, e olhou na direção de seu dono. Olhou para cima e não pode impedir seu queixo de cair. Na sua frente estava Yoh. Mas ao mesmo tempo não era Yoh. Era Yoh, mas ele estava diferente.

Para começar ele não estava com seus head-fones. O sorriso no rosto dele estava bem menor e menos sincero que o normal. Sua camiseta, para a infelicidade de Anna, estava fechada. Era verdade que Anna, ela jamais irá admitir quantas vezes isso acontece, dava uma olhada no corpo de Yoh, que estava exposto graças a camiseta aberta. Algumas vezes ela nem sentia isso acontecendo. Ela simplesmente se pegava admirando o corpo dele, admirando as cicatrizes dele. Anna adora as cicatrizes de Yoh. Ela eram a prova do que Yoh era capaz de fazer caso a vida de Anna estivesse em perigo, caso ela precisasse dele. Eram provas do amor que Yoh sentia por ela.

Mas o que mais a surpreendeu foi o fato que Yoh não estava usando o colar do Matamune. Yoh colocu aquele colar pela primeira vez depois da batalha contra o Grande Oni e depois nunca mais tirou.

-Yoh... Onde está... O colar do Matamune? – perguntou, ainda surpresa com a mudança de Yoh.

-É contra as regras da escola usar qualquer tipo de assessório. – respondeu Yoh, preparando o café da manhã.

-E desde quando isso te impede de usá-lo? – agora estava irritada com a resposta de seu noivo. – E desde quando você acorda tão cedo?!

-Eu não queria chegar atrasado. – respondeu sem olhá-la.

-Nós não iamos chegar atrasados! – tinha algo muito errado com Yoh, Anna conclui. Na verdade, ele também estava agindo estranho ontem depois da escola. Ele terminou o dever de casa mais cedo e depois conseguiu completar o treinamento muito mais rapido. Depois ele terminou o resto dos afazeres e fez um jantar enorme, com entrada e sobremesa, algo que ele nunca tinha feito antes.

-Mesmo assim, eu ainda tinha que cozinhar o nosso café da manhã, né? – ele abriu um sorriso gentil. Mas não era um sorriso normal. Anna podia ver que não era o mesmo sorriso que Yoh geralmente tinha. Esse sorriso não tinha nenhuma sinceridade. Era falso.

Por algum motivo Anna preferiu não comentar. Ela sabia que mesmo acordando no horario normal ele ainda teria o tempo para fazer um bom café da manhã e lavar tudo antes de ir. Mas algo a impediu de dizer isso. Era como se ela não pudesse falar nada para o Yoh naquele momento.

Yoh terminou de fazer o café da manhã e serviu. Anna ficava observando atentamente o garoto enquando ele mastigava e engolia. Ela sabia que tinha algo errado. Talvez ele estivesse cansado. Ou doente. Uma vez Yoh ficou doente e não era ele mesmo. Ele não conseguia comer laranjas, nem conseguia segurar nada em seu estomago. Ele nem queria ouvir Bob, pois lhe dava uma enorme dor de cabeça. Ele tinha febre, mas não conseguia dormir. Na verdade, ele não conseguia ficar quieto. Talvez ele estivesse doente novamente.

-Anna... Anna! – novamente Yoh retirou Anna de seus pensamentos. Ela então olhou para seu noivo, quase irritada – Se você não comer vai ficar frio! Está ruim? Quer que eu faça outra coisa?

-Sim. – e devolveu o prato para ele. Sem remungar Yoh pegou a combuca em de Anna e deu uma pequena reverencia, se desculpando e pedindo licença.

Na verdade a comida estava boa. Anna adora a comida de Yoh. Mas ela nunca vai admitir. Ela gosta mais da comida dele do que da Tamao e do Ryu. Não só pelo gosto, mas também pelo fato que Yoh cozinhava aquela comida somente para ela. Só para agradá-la. E com passar dor anos a comida de Yoh ficou cada vez melhor. O único motivo que ela pedia para refazer era porque ela se divertia vendo ele resmungando.

Terminaram a refeição e foram colocar os sapatos. Novamente Anna foi pega de surpresa quando viu que Yoh estava colocando o sapato da escola ao invés das sandalhas de madeira.

-Algo errado? – perguntou Yoh confuso, quando notou que a loira o olhava surpresa.

-Os sapatos... – Anna apontou.

-É contra as regras ir com algum outro sapato, Anna. – Yoh sorriu – Vamos?

Novamente Anna preferiu não dizer nada. O que teria para dizer? Ele desviava todas as perguntas com um simples "é contra as regras da escola Anna.". Claro, ela poderia bater nele até que ele não aguentasse mais e admitisse o que estava errado, mas Anna tinha medo de que talvez ele estivesse doente. Ela iria odiar fazer algo assim caso ele estivesse doente. Só iria piorar a condição dele.

Andaram para escola em silêncio. Uma vez ou outra Anna olhava para Yoh, para ter certeza que ele estava bem, mas Yoh só olhava para frente. Ele nem parecia notar os olhares ou a preocupação de sua noiva. E se notava conseguia esconder muito bem.

Quando chegaram na escola Anna conseguia sentir os olhares surpresos. Qualquer um que conhecia Yoh sabia que tinha algo de errado. Sem head-fones, sem colar, sem sandalias, sem camisa aberta. Yoh andava do lado de Anna com uma expressão diferente. Ele sorria cada vez que chamavam seu nome, mas depois voltava a olhar para frente.

Muitas garotas, Anna percebeu, olhavam para Yoh e comentavam na mudança. Aparentemente elas só conseguiram notar a beleza do garoto quando ele deixou de agir como, da maneira que elas chamavam, um idiota. Até mesmo garotas mais velhas começaram a notar o jovem. Garotos também estavam olhando para Yoh, percebendo que acabaram de ganhar uma grande competição não somente pelo coração de Anna mas também pelo coração do resto das garotas da escola.

-Asakura Yoh! – ouviram alguém chamar. Anna reconhecia a voz muito bem. Era um dos professores que gostava de implicar com Yoh. Sim, a maioria dos professores já tinham desistido de reclamar com Yoh, mas este era diferente. Anna achava que o homem já devia ter se aposentado algumas decadas atrás. Ele nunca tinha visto um aluno tão deliquente quanto Yoh, dizia ele.

Ambos viraram para olhar o professor. Dizer que ele estava surpreso ao ver Yoh seria bondade. O professor parou no meio do caminho e ficou olhando para Yoh. Da cabeça até os pés até a cabeça até os pés novamente. Anna não pode deixar de abrir um sorriso sarcastico.

"_Tente achar algo de errado com ele. Não tem nada contra as regras."_ Anna pensou.

-Daikirai-sensei? - chamou Yoh.

O professor ajeitou a gravata e se virou de costas, voltando de onde veio.

-Continue se comportando, Asakura. – disse.

Quando chegaram na sala de aula a surpresa dos colegas foi enorme. Um silêncio tomou conta do lugar. Todos pararam o que estavam fazendo e olharam para as duas pessoas que haviam chegado. Alguns esfregaram seus olhos, outros piscavam e sacudiam a cabeça. Nem mesmo Manta, melhor amigo de Yoh, podia acreditar.

Anna se incomodava com os olhares, mas Yoh parecia não se incomodar. Ele se sentou em seu lugar e começou a falar com Manta.

Anna se dirigiu até o seu lugar e olhou para Yoh e Manta. Ele conversava normalmente, como se não tivesse mudado da noite para o dia. Mesmo assim Anna conseguia ver que os sorrisos e as risadas de Yoh eram falsas.

-Chega de conversa, vamos começar a aula. – disse o professor Yagari, enquanto entrava na sala de aula – E vamos começar o dia com o Teste. – a sala inteira, menos Yoh, Manta e Anna, remungaram – Vocês vão se dar bem nisso. Nós estivemos nos preparando e estudando para este teste o semestre inteiro. E como eles serão corrigidos por todos os professores da escola e computadores vocês poderam ver suas notas no site da escola essa noite e ter o teste de volta amanhã. – novamente a sala resmungou – Vamos começar.

O teste foi longo, tomando todo o tempo antes do almoço. Depois o dia foi normal. Almoço e o resto das aulas. Quando o dia terminou Manta avisou que, novamente, não poderia acompanhar os dois de volta para casa, e se despediu. Yoh terminou de arrumar suas coisas e andou até Anna.

-Vamos? – perguntou.

Anna simplesmente acenou com a cabeça. Ela estava decidida a descobrir o que estava de errado com Yoh. Iria passar o resto do dia observando o jovem com muita atenção. Ao invés de assistir seus programas iria ficar observando o treino do garoto, depois iria ficar ao seu lado na hora de estudar e fazer as tarefas de casa. Talvez ele não estivesse doente, mas sim preocupado com o teste. Talvez ele só se cansou de ouvir os professores reclamarem e decidiu seguir as regras. Se esse fosse caso então pelo resto do dia ele estaria normal.

Sairam da sala e seguiram pelo corredor em silêncio. As observações de Anna já tinham começado. Até agora ele ainda estava agindo estranho. Era verdade que geralmente andavam em silêncio, mas Yoh estava diferente. Novamente ele não sorria, e ao invés de carregar a maleta escolar apoiada no ombro que nem sempre, ele segurava a maleta que nem os outros alunos.

-Asakura-san? Poderia falar comigo por um momento? – chamou o professor Yagari. Yoh olhou para Anna e sorriu, como se estivesse pedindo desculpas, e foi até o professor. De onde Anna estava ela não conseguia ouvir o que estavam falando. Tudo que via era o professor falando com Yoh, que balançava a cabeça e depois dizia algo.

Alguns momentos depois Yoh voltou.

-O que ele queria? – perguntou Anna.

-Falar sobre minha nota no teste.

-Foi tão ruim assim? – perguntou, segurando um sorriso de alivio. Pelo menos suas notas não iam mudar.

-Não. Eu tirei 100. – respondeu, surpreendendo Anna – Ele queria saber se eu copiei de alguém.

-Copiou?

Yoh sacudiu a cabeça.

-Incorporou algum espírito? – isso faria sentindo. Talvez Yoh incorporou algum espírito de manhã e por isso estava agindo tão diferente.

-Não. – novamente Anna ficou surpresa. – Eu só estudei muito ontem a noite. – terceira vez que Yoh deixa Anna surpresa naquele minuto - Vamos?

Voltaram para a pousada. Depois de fazerem o dever de casa ambos se trocaram e foram para o jardim. Yoh começou seu treinamento normal. Anna observava com atenção. Yoh estava fazendo tudo bem mais rapido. Ele completou a corrida do dia em metade do tempo. Os levantamentos de peso e outros exercicios também foram completados numa velocidade incrivel.

Yoh terminou o treino duas horas antes do normal.

Depois tiveram os afazeres de casa e o jantar. Dessa vez Yoh demorou mais a fazer tudo. Ele passou o dobro do tempo em cada uma das tarefas, se dedicando mais a limpeza da casa e as outras coisas. O jantar, assim como o jantar da noite passada, tinha sido completo.

Durante o jantar Yoh ficou em silêncio. Mas dessa vez, Anna notou, ele a olhava. Parecia que estava procurando por algo. Como se estivesse procurando aprovação de algo.

-A comida está boa Yoh, pode relaxar. – disse sem olhá-lo.

-Ah... Arigatou Anna. – disse e abriu um sorriso, mas não conseguiu esconder a decepição em sua voz de Anna. Algo realmente estava errado.

Depois do jantar Anna tomou seu banho, seguido por Yoh. Depois ambos desceram para o primeiro andar. Anna assistia TV e Yoh estudava.

"_Tem algo realmente errado com Yoh. Eu não sei o que é, mas eu sei que tem algo de errado. Não é só a mudança em si, mas ele não parece feliz. Também, por que estaria? Ele não está sendo ele mesmo. Eu vou descobrir o que tem de errado com ele e vou trazer ele de volta."_

Final do Capitulo 2:

Desculpa pela demora. Vai demorar até eu colocar o último capitulo desta fic pois terei que começar a trabalhar no proximo capitulo de Sakura. Não, eu ainda não comecei a escrever. Estava escrevendo este. Uu

Proximo capitulo será o último! D E depois eu vou colocar a música que me inspirou a escrever esta fic.

Espero o mesmo numero de reviews neste capitulo. Uu

Respondendo Reviews:

Sakura Minami: Desculpa… Eu não falo espanhol. " I did got the main idea of your review thought. Thanks. I'm honored that someone who speaks another language actually read my fanfic. Sorry, but I do speak English. My Spanish is terrible, but I hope you don't give up on this fanfic because of that. Thank you for the review and please review again. If it is in Spanish I'll ask for my friend to translate it for me.

Marieta: Postei quase um mês depois de você ter me mandado este review. " Desculpa pela demora. Gomenasai. Mas fico feliz que você tenha gostado. Por favor, me de outro review.

S. Sakura: Que bom que gostou! Esse capitulo não foi o mesmo que o anterior, mas foi praticamente no ponto de vista da Anna. Espero que tenha gostado deste capitulo. Mande outro review!

Deborita: Again, I don't really know Spanish, but I did get the main idea of your review. Thanks a lot! D I hope you don't let the language barrier stop you from reading my fanfic! Please review again. And don't worry, you can review in Spanish, I'll just ask my friend to translate it.

Tici-chan: Oi Tici. Yoh como perfect man? Ele já é perfeito. XD Mas fico feliz que pegou a idéia da fanfic. Review de novo.

Isah: Seu nome é muito longo. Vou colocar só Isah. Uu Que bom que está gostando. Imaginei que fosse. D E o que achou desse capitulo? Espero que tenha gostado também. O final foi um pouco corrido então desculpa. E logico que o motivo é para ter mais reviews. Uu Se eu fizesse só 1 teria apenas 6 reviews.


	3. Capitulo 3

**All For You**

_**Fic a pedido de Suprema Onmyouji no Kami-Sama**_

**Capitulo 03: Foi tudo por você**

Já fazia dois meses desde que Yoh mudou. Suas notas melhoraram, os professores não brigavam mais com ele, ele conseguia terminar o treino na metade do tempo e a casa está mais limpa do que nunca. Ele atendia qualquer desejo de Anna e não protestava quando levava bronca por motivo nenhum. Muitos diriam que ele mudou para melhor.

Muitos, mas Anna não é como a maioria das pessoas. Pelo contrario, Anna odiava esse novo Yoh. Ela não aguentava mais. O Yoh que ela ama, que ela se apaixonou não era aquele. Ele era perfeito do jeito que ele era. Foi por isso que ela se apaixonou por ele. Ela não queria que ele mudasse. Era a última coisa que ela queria. Que o garoto que ela ama, que a salvou e a amou por razão nenhuma fosse embora.

Era como se ela tivesse perdidoYoh.

Mas ela estava determinada a ter-lo de volta. Primeiro Anna começou a dobrar o treino de Yoh. Yoh sempre resmungava quando Anna aumentava seu treino. Infelizmente, não funcionou. Então Anna resolveu triplicar. Novamente, sem reação. Ele apenas obedeceu.

Depois disso Anna aumentou o tamanho de tarefas para fazer em casa. Além de ter de limpar a casa inteira de duas a três vezes por dia, Yoh ainda tinha que refazer as refeições de novo e de novo. As vezes o xamã só ia dormir as 4 da manhã. Mas lógico, nem isso funcionou. Ele obedecia, como se não tivesse uma alma. Como se só fosse um corpo sem alma, uma concha vazia. Ele obedecia, sem nem ao menos reclamar.

Terceira parte do plano: Castigo. Anna castigava Yoh por motivo nenhum, gritava com ele sempre que podia e cada vez que era possivel batia nele. Geralmente, Yoh chorava ou reclamava com Anna. As vezes os dois até entravam numa briga. Anna nunca se importou. Ela até gostava quando Yoh fazia aquilo. Significava que ele estava se defendendo. Quando criança todo mundo mal tratava Yoh e ele nunca dizia nada. Só sofria sozinho em silêncio. Logico que Anna não era nem um pouco diferente, mas depois de conhecer Yoh Anna mudou rapido. Ela não queria que o sacrificio do garoto fosse em vão. De que adiantaria o sacrificio de Matamune se Anna não se defendesse.

Mas Yoh não se denfendia. Anna podia bater nele, ofende-lo, gritar com ele que ele não fazia nada. Só ficava parado, olhando para a itako, e quando ela terminasse ele pedia desculpas.

Nada estava funcionando.

Anna estava ficando desesperada. Ela não só queria seu Yoh de volta. Ela _precisava _de seu Yoh. Preicasava dele mais do que qualquer coisa. Era como se, sem o seu Yoh por perto, Anna não conseguia ser feliz. Ela podia sentir como se estivesse ficando vazia, como se parte de seu ser tivesse ido embora.

Logo Anna já não conseguia mais aguentar tratar Yoh de tal maneira. Não importava se ele estivesse mudado ou não, Anna não conseguia mal trata-lo por muito tempo. Era horrivel. Yoh não tinha mais uma boa noite de sono. Além de ter muito estresse. Anna também conseguia ver nos olhos de seu noivo, ele não estava feliz. Ele nem sorria mais.

-Quando terminar de arrumar a cozinha termine seu dever de casa e vá dormir! – disse Anna, um pé no primeiro degrau da escada. Dois meses e 4 dias essa noite. Anna ficou olhando para ele com atenção, tentando ver se tinha algum sinal de irritação ou até mesmo de felicidade. Algo do Yoh.

-Hai Anna. – disse Yoh da cozinha, olhando pelo ombro. Nada. Seu rosto estava em branco.

Soltou um suspiro fechando os olhos e subindo as escadas. Ela iria trazer Yoh de volta amanhã, com certeza. Não aguentava mais isso. Ela não aguenta mais ver Yoh assim. Cada dia fica pior. Anna não iria permitir que isso continuasse.

-Oyasumi Yoh... – disse, segurando a respiração sem perceber.

-Oyasumi nasai Anna. – e soltou a respiração. Nada. Nenhum tom de carinho, maneira formal, sem _chan_ no final de seu nome, sem nenhum "Tenha bons sonhos" ou nada assim. Só uma voz com um tom sem emoções respondendo. Um tom que não pertencia na voz de Yoh.

Yoh terminou seu dever de casa na madrugada. Tentou fazer seu trabalho com atenção, mas não conseguiu. Não conseguia dormir direito, e os trabalhos que Anna pedia para fazer eram cada vez mais cansativos. Mas ele não se importava. O que Anna queria, Anna iria conseguir. Era tudo por ela. Ele não iria desistir. Ele não iria ser o noivo perfeito, o noivo que Anna queria, o melhor noivo do mundo, um noivo que podia merecer uma vida ao lado de Anna.

Isso era o que Yoh queria; uma vida ao lado de Anna. Acordar e a primeira coisa que ele vê é o rosto dela. Ter uma vida tranquila, sabendo que ela está feliz, sabendo que ele a faz feliz. Ter uma família com ela. A vida que foi planejada para ele quando ele tinha apenas 10 anos.

Riu quando pensou nisso. A vida de seus sonhos tinha sido a vida que sua família escolheu para ele, sem ao menos saber. Eles não tinham idéia de como ele era grato por ter escolhido Anna como sua noiva, por terem deixado os dois se conhecerem.

-Finalmente... – disse numa voz sonelenta – Eu acabei... Agora é só... – começou a arrumar as suas coisas – Arrumar tudo e... – suspirou, sua cabeça já estava apoiada na mesa enquanto fazia o dever de casa, seus olhos estavam quase fechando. – Não...! Eu não posso... dor...mir... – mas seus olhos já estavam fechados.

Alguns minutos depois, Anna estava indo ver o quarto de Yoh. Queria ter certeza que ele estava dormindo no seu quarto. Ela fazia isso toda a noite. As vezes ele estava em seu quarto, as vezes não. Quando ele não estava significava que ou ele ainda estava trabalhando ou ele estava muito cansado e acabou dormindo.

Abriu a porta e olhou dentro. O futon estava vazio.

-Baka... – disse, mas sua voz não estava irritada. Estava cheia de preocupação – Ele tem que se cuidar melhor.

Pegou os cobertores e os travesseiros. Anna não tinha forças para carregar Yoh para cima que nem ele fazia com ela. Sorriu quando se lembro disso. As vezes Anna dormia enquanto assistia seus programas de TV, e Yoh trazia Anna para cima. Anna tem um sono muito leve, então ela acordava assim que Yoh a pegava no colo. Claro, Anna não dizia nada. Ela adorava sentir os braços de Yoh a segurando no colo, daquela maneira protetora e gentil ao mesmo tempo. Adorava saber que Yoh a carregava no colo, principalmente porque ele a carregava daquela maneira que os noivos carregam as noivas logo depois do casamento. Fazia ela pensar no dia de seu casamento, no dia que ela sonhava toda noite.

Desceu as escadas e olhou para os lados. Estava no corredor e conseguiu ver uma luz vindo da sala. Seguiu a luz e o achou, dormindo em cima de seu trabalho. Suspirou e foi até ele. Guardou o material do garoto e depois o cobriu, colocando o travesseiro embaixo da cabeça dele, o fazendo confortavel.

-Oyasumi, baka... – disse, e beijou levemente a testa do garoto – Descanse bem.

-Oya...mi... na...chan... – disse o garoto, ainda dormindo. Anna sorriu. Então o verdadeiro Yoh ainda estava lá dentro. Ela iria trazê-lo de volta.

Na manhã seguinte Yoh e Anna chegaram cedo na escola. Manta já estava em seu lugar e assim que Yoh e Anna entraram na sala de aula ele cumprimentou os dois. Yoh disse apenas um bom dia para seu melhor amigo. Abriu um sorriso pequeno e cansado.

-Yoh-kun está muito cansado esses dias... – comentou Manta, olhando o amigo caminhando até o seu lugar.

-Não é só isso. Ele está infeliz. – Anna disse, seu olhar preso em seu noivo. Para quem olhasse de longe parecia que ela estava olhando para ele sem emoções. Mas quem conhecia de longe conseguia ver a preocupação nos olhos negros da itako, uma preocupação enorme que tomava conta do ser de Anna.

-O que aconteceu Anna-san? – perguntou confuso.

-Não está na cara, Manta? – perguntou irritada – Yoh não está sendo ele mesmo! E depois tudo que ele tem que fazer, o que for que estiver passando pela cabeça dele... Quando ele age de uma maneira tão diferente... Ele não está feliz.

-Eu não sei do que você está falando Anna-san. – Manta olhou para seu amigo, agora preocupado – Para mim ele só parece cansado.

Anna a olhou confusa. Manta não era o primeiro a não ter percebido a infelicidade de Yoh. Na verdade, agora que ela pensava a respeito, nem mesmo Amidamaru percebeu a infelicidade de Yoh. Ele notou as mudanças, mas não a infelicidade.

-Ele também está um pouquinho diferente... – continuou Manta - Mas as notas dele melhoraram muito desde que ele mudou, então deve ser algo bom. Seria dificil para ele passar de ano do jeito que ele estava. Agora eu tenho certeza que ele vai entrar de férias daqui a duas semanas, e não ficar de recuperação.

Anna olhou para Hana, olhos arregalados. Como ele podia dizer aquilo?! Desde quando a felicidade de Yoh era menos importante que suas notas? Anna nem se importava com escola! O futuro dela e do Yoh já estava decidido: Eles iriam se casar, ter um filho ou uma filha, abrir o balneario funbari e viver felizes para sempre! Era esse o plano de Anna, era essa a vida facil com qual ela sonhava!

E esse plano não tinha um Yoh mudado e infeliz.

O dia passou rapido, mas não rapido o bastante para Anna. A cada segundo ela sentia como se estivesse cada vez mais perto de perder Yoh para sempre. O observou durante a aula inteira, tentando achar sinais do antigo Yoh. Nada.

Quando o último sinal tocou, anunciando o fim do dia e o fim da semana, Anna pegou suas coisas e andou com pressa até a mesa de Yoh. O jovem xamã estava guardando suas coisas, com cuidado e sem pressa.

-Oi Anna. – disse, sem olhar para cima. Sua voz era baixa, sem nenhuma demosntração de sentimentos. Normalmente ele iria olhar na direção da itako, sorrir um sorriso especial que existia somente para ela, ele cumprimentá-la de uma forma alegre. Ele pronunciava cada silaba do nome dela com tanto carinho, tanto amor.... Anna adorava ouvir Yoh dizer seu nome. Mas agora...

-Precisamos conversar. – disse, sem alterar seu tom de voz. Sua voz infantil ainda carregava aquele tom doce.

-Hai, - a resposta foi automatica. Yoh nem olhou para cima ou se moveu, apenas continuou a organizar sua coisas com calma e sem pressa.

-Agora. – e quando disse isso pegou a maleta de Yoh e jogou o resto do material escolar dentro, sem nenhum cuidado.

Yoh então a olhou surpresa. O que ele poderia ter feito para ter deixá-la tão irritada? Pelo que ele se lembre, ele não tinha feito nada de errado. Fez o café da manhã, preparou o almoço deles para escola, e arrumou a sala que ainda estava com suas coisas. Será que Anna não tinha gostado do seu almoço, e por isso estava chateada? Ou será que era por que ele tinha dormido na sala? Mas ele já tinha feito isso antes, não era a primeira vez. Anna nunca pareceu se importar muito.

Anna puxou Yoh pelo braço e o levou até o corredor da escola. Alguns alunos ainda estavam saindo da sala. Era obvio para eles que Kyouyama Anna, a garota mais desejada da escola, estava chateada com alguma coisa. Não, alguma coisa não seria a maneira certa de dizer isso. Ela estava chateada com Asakura Yoh, o garoto que ela provavelmente estava namorando.

-Hoje será o dia.... – Yoh ouviu um de seus colegas falar para o outro – Hoje será o dia que Anna irá terminar com o Asakura.

A respiração de Yoh parou naquele momento. Seria verdade? Será que Anna finalmente percebeu que ele não era bom o suficiente para ela? Que ele era só um perdedor que jamais seria bom o suficiente para ela? Que ele jamais iria conseguir realizar os sonhos dela? Será que Anna finalmente percebeu que ela merece algo melhor e ia romper o noivado de uma vez por todas? Depois de tudo que ele fez?!

Conseguiu sentir uma dor ainda maior dentro de si crescendo. Esses dois meses tentando ser alguém melhor, tentando ser alguém bom o suficiente para Anna... Tudo em vão. Não importa o que aconteça, não importa o quanto ele mude, ele nunca seria o homem perfeito para a linda itako. Era impossivel para ele. Ele jamais poderia chegar lá. Foi um idiota por pensar que os dois tinham um futuro juntos.

Mas como ele não podia desejar algo assim? Para ele, Anna era a pessoa mais linda que já existiu. Anna foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu para Yoh. Era impossivel que ele não se apaixonasse por ela. Era impossivel não desejar felicidade para ela. Era impossivel não tentar ser o melhor homem do mundo, impossivel não tentar fazer tudo possivel para ser alguém que pudesse dividir uma vida com ela. Era impossivel para Yoh. Ele a amava mais do que qualquer coisa. Desde aquele dia, 5 anos atrás ele a ama desse jeito. E ele sabe que isso nunca irá mudar.

Anna merecia felicidade. Ela passou por muita dor quando criança, uma dor que ninguém consegueria imaginar. Ela sofreu tanto por motivo nenhum. Sofreu porque nasceu especial, com um dom especial. Sofreu porque era diferente. Sofreu porque seus pais não podiam aguentar uma criança talentosa como Anna. E sofreu porque o mundo em que viveu era um mundo podre, sem amor ou carinho. Depois de tudo isso Anna merecia ser feliz. Ela merece ser feliz mais do que qualquer outra pessoa. Ela tem esse direito. Não importa se Yoh não poderá dividir essa felicidade com ela ou não. Não importa se ele irá sofrer cada vez que se lembrar dela. Para ele o mais importante é que ela esteja feliz. Mesmo que ele essa felicidade não fosse com ele.

Yoh tentou. Ele se prometeu que não iria perder Anna sem uma luta. Ele lutou. Ele deu o seu maximo por 2 meses. Estava preparado para dar seu maximo por mais tempo ainda se preciso. Mas não era. Seu maximo não era o suficiente. Ele perdeu a luta. Ele teria que deixá-la ir.

-Está chateada com alguma coisa, Anna? – perguntou curioso.

-Então você percebeu? – as palavras de Anna doeram mais do que uma lendaria esquerda. Talvez nem tanto, mas doeram muito – Mas parece que ninguém percebe o que está de errado com você. Nem você parece perceber que tem algo de errado com sua cabeça!

-C-como assim? – perguntou surpreso.

Soltou uma risada sem humor.

-Você acha que eu sou idiota, Yoh?- perguntou – Eu sou sua noiva. _Noiva_. – disse a palavra lentamente – Eu te conheço faz 5 anos! Nós moramos juntos! Eu te conheço mais do que ninguém! Eu _sei_ quando tem algo errado com você!

Mas é claro. Ela o conhece a 5 anos. Ela o ama mais do que ninguém. Ela se importa com ele mais do que ninguém. Ela o conhece mais do que ninguém. Mais do que seus pais, mais do que Amidamaru e mais do que Manta. Talvez até mais do que Yoh se conhece. Anna podia perceber qualquer mudança em Yoh facilmente, mas isso não significava que os outros conseguiam perceber com a mesma facilidade. Ainda mais quando ele estava tentando esconder.

-N-não tem nada de errado comigo Anna. Eu não sei do que você está falando. – mentiu. Mas era idiota mentir para Anna.

-Yoh, você mudou da noite para o dia! – disse, o olhando nos olhos – Quando voltamos da escola um dia você está estranho, e no dia seguinte... No dia seguinte você está seguindo as regras da escola, prestando atenção na aula, obedecendo cada ordem que eu dou sem ao menos reclamar! E não foi nem por um dia. 2 meses você ficou nesse estado. Você mudou para pior e... – Anna estava sendo muito paciente, mas agora não dava mais para aguentar. Alunos de todas as séries estavam circulando o casal, ouvindo a discussão. Anna olhou para em volta, com um olhar gelado – Se querem ter a chance de ter uma boa noite de sono sem se preocupar se irão morrer ou não eu recomendo que saiam daqui _agora._

Com isso todos começaram a se retirar. Todos sabiam sobre como Anna podia ser cruel quando ela queria.

-Eu não sei o que aconteceu com você Yoh. – continuou, quando estavam sozinhos – Por favor Yoh...

"_É agora..."_pensou Yoh, segurando sua respiração. Anna diria agora que ela não o amava, que ela não iria conseguir continuar com esse noivado, que ela queria romper tudo.

-Por favor Yoh, me diz o que está errado com você. O que te deixa tão infeliz? – seus olhos estavam implorando, que nem ela – Por favor Yoh... Eu não aguento tever dessa maneira.

Yoh tinha ouvido direito? Anna não rompeu o noivado?

-Nani? – perguntou, olhos arregalados.

-O que te fez mudar tanto? – perguntou novamente.

-Você não está rompendo o nosso noivado? – ignorou a pergunta dela mais uma vez.

-O que? – foi a vez dela de ficar surpresa.

-Você não quer romper o nosso noivado?

-Mas é claro que não! – exclamou, depois o olhou surpresa. Será que... ? – Por quê? Você quer romper o nosso noivado? – não. Não seria impossivel. Yoh a amava, Anna sabia disso. Ela sempre soube disso.

-Não! – levantou as mãos e começou a sacudir a cabeça – Eu nunca iria querer uma coisa dessas! Eu te... – perou. Não, não era a hora certa para revelar. Quando eles terminassem isso. – Eu achei que você quisesse romper o nosso noivado.

-Você pensou o que?! – sinceramente, como Anna podia ter se apaixonar por um idiota tão grande? Quantas vezes ela disse que o amava e ele ainda duvidava? Ele ainda achava que ela iria querer romper o noivado deles?

Não, isso não importava agora. Depois ela brigava com ele por achar algo tão idiota. Até Horo-Horo poderia ter pensado em algo mais esperto!

-Isso não importa. – disse para si mesma, e depois olhou para Yoh – Por que você está se torturando tanto? Por que mudou?

-Não é obvio, Anna? – Yoh sorriu, uma mistura de alivio e tristesa. – Eu... Eu queria ser alguém que merecesse dividir uma vida com você. Naquele dia... Naquele dia você me mandou buscar a sua maleta e eu ouvi dois garotos conversando. Eles estavam falando de você. De nós dois na verdade. – soltou um suspiro – Eu percebi que eu não te mereço. Não da maneira que eu era. Eu precisava melhorar.

Anna o olhou surpresa. Ele... Ele realmente achava que não merecia ficar com ela do jeito que ela era? Do jeito que ela a amava?

-Eu decidi que eu ia melhorar. Começando com minhas notas. E com as regras da escola. Depois eu iria me tornar o melhor xamã que eu poderia ser. E iria obedecer todas as suas ordens, sem reclamar. – continou – Eu queria ser alguém melhor... Por você. Eu fiz tudo porque eu queria poder passar minha vida ao seu lado. Porque eu queria que você me amasse e que eu pudesse ter certeza que você estava feliz. Eu fiz tudo por você.

Anna não sabia como reagir. Ele mudou porque ele queria que ela o amasse. Tinha como ser mais idiota? Como se fosse possivel que ela o amasse ainda mais do antes! Mas agora ela descobriu que era. Saber que ele faria de qualquer coisa, só para vê-la feliz. Ele faria de tudo para ela. Não que ela não soubesse disso, mas ver acontecendo era algo completamente diferente. Ela o amava ainda mais.

E também estava mais ciente da idiotice de seu noivo.

-Baka. – disse irritada, surpreendendo Yoh. – Você não precisava mudar por mim. Eu te... – parou. Não, ela não seria a primeira a dizer aquelas palavras dessa vez. Se ela fizesse isso ele nunca iria aprender. – Eu gosto do meu Yoh. Do meu Yoh que é preguiçoso, que não vai bem na escola e que não me obedece. Eu nunca iria te deixar.

Yoh não tinha reação. Se ele soubesse disso antes...!

-Mas... Essa foi uma das coisas mais romanticas que você já fez por mim, Yoh. – disse, e sorriu, se lembrando de um momento durante do Shaman Fight. – Muito obrigado, Yoh. – e com isso se aproximou dele, e encostou seus labios nos dele.

O beijo durou apenas 1 segundo. Mas foi o suficiente para Yoh abrir um sorriso bobo. Foi o suficiente para fazê-lo o garoto mais feliz do mundo.

-Eu te amo, Anna. – disse, finalmente. Finalmente conseguiu juntar coragem para dizer aquelas palavras. Agora ela sabia, e agora era o momento da verdade.

-Eu sei. – disse, o sorriso tipico de Anna em seus labios – Mas você sabia que eu também te amo?

A expressão de Yoh foi o suficiente para responder a pergunta de Anna. Ela teve que segurar um riso.

-Você me ama? Jura?! – agora o jovem xamã tinha um sorriso imenso nos labios.

-Amo. – respondeu, e depois foi até o seu lado e pegou a mão dele. Olhou para suas mãos e depois para os olhos de Yoh – Amo mais do que você imagina.

Yoh não pode dizer nada além de sorrir. Logo os dois começaram a andar, descendo as escadas e depois saindo da escola.

-Hoje você não irá fazer seu treinamento. – disse Anna, enquanto os dois voltavampara casa. – Você vai recuperar o seu sono, e depois quando acordar vai se preparar para me levar num encontro. Nós vamos jantar fora.

-Hai, Anna-chan. – disse sorrindo.

-E não será nenhum lugar barato, então você tem que se arrumar direito, nada de roupas largadas.

-Seu desejo é minha ordem, Anna-chan. – ainda sorria.

-E depois você vai me levar para uma volta no parque. E depois para o cinema. Iremos passar a noite fora, afinal de contas, é sexta-feira e eu quero que o nosso terceiro encontro seja especial... E apenas hoje eu vou deixar você ficar sem comprar doces e flores, mas nos nossos futuros encontros eu não aceitarei isso.

-Tudo por você, Anna-chan. – novamente, continuou sorrindo. Sim, ele faria de tudo para ver Anna feliz.

-Eu ainda não temrinei! – disse irritada, e continuou falando a lista das coisas que ela queria durante este e os muitos, muitos encontros que teriam no futuro.

**Owari**

Finalmente terminei! =D Espero que todos tenham gostado dessa fic, pois eu adorei escrevê-la. XD Fazia tempo que eu escrevia tanto YohXAnna sem lutas ou preocupações com Hao ou coisa do tipo. XD

Nada a dizer... Somente que agora a única fic em português que eu tenho é Sakura. ^^" E para avisar, eu ainda não comecei a escrever o outro capitulo, só tenho 2 reviews, e para aqueles acompanhando, vocês sabem as regras. XD

Me deixem reviews! =D

Respondendo reviews:

Suprema Omnyoji no Kami sama: Eu acho bom você ter gostado, você que me pediu para escrever uma fic YohXAnna. XD A fic foi ao seu pedido, você tinha que gostar. U_U Agora você sabe como a Anna reagiu. Não sei se foi a reação que você queria ou esperava, mais foi a única que conseguir pensar na hora. ^^" Mande review, e como você sabe, irei pedir sua opinião no MSN também. Me aguarde. Ah! E advinhe qual será minha proxima fic ? =D

Sakura Minami: Que bom que você gostou do capitulo. ^^ Eu adorei escrever. XD Essa fic foi muito divertida para mim. ^^ Eu fico feliz que não fui a única que aproveitou. Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo também. =D Mande reviews. U_U

Misahru-chan: Eu também odeio ver Yoh triste. T_T Ele tem que sorrir! Ele é Yoh alegre! Mas eu tinha que fazer ele assim nessa fic. XD Espero que não tenha demorado muito. Yoh supostamente ficou infeliz por 2 meses, então você realmente sentiu o que a Anna sentiu. Mas agora ele está feliz e alegre de novo! =D Agora ele é o nosso amado feliz alegre sempre sorrindo Asakura Yoh! XD

Sy.P: Eu sei, eu odeio ver o Yoh deprimido. T_T *corre e abraça Yoh. Mas quando recebe um olhar feio de Anna o solta* Ele tem que ser feliz! Mas ele percebeu que Anna o ama do jeito que ele é. Não percebeu sozinho, mas percebeu. U_u Anna ficou muito irritada por ele achar que ela não amava, mas agora ela pode ficar tranquila, que ele nunca mais vai duvidar o amor dela. E o Yoh também pode ficar tranquilo que ele não precisará mudar para Anna.

10


End file.
